Model buildings have been popular since the early 1900's and before, in particular in the form of toy houses. Many of the early model buildings were "collapsible". Other models were distinguished by their ability to fold away or be held together with frames, pegs, or dovetail joints. Typically, these models used connecting strips, and, in some cases, binding devices to secure structural elements. One of the problems with many of the early models is that they did not closely resemble real houses or allow ready access to interior compartments.
In recent years, kits have become widely available. Contemporary kits are predominantly pre-assembled wood shells that the user must complete and detail. They generally can be made larger only with add-ons--rooms, compartments, etc. The degree of variability of the interior and the overall design and layout is limited. These contemporary kits generally allow the user to construct models of only a single interior and exterior design.
Accordingly, there is a need for a model building kit that employs concealed, interchangeable and interlocking frames, and securing assemblies to hold pieces together. Further there is a need for a kit that includes individual base, floor, wall, ceiling, roof and molding pieces to allow model buildings of multiple design to be produced from a single kit.